


Under(covers)

by Heath17_KO5



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Sharing a Bed, Spies & Secret Agents, THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:28:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29526423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heath17_KO5/pseuds/Heath17_KO5
Summary: Christen is thrilled with her current, extremely important, undercover assignment, she's just not thrilled with who she's supposed to go undercover with. Nevertheless, Christen and Tobin will have to have each other's backs or the safety of the world itself might be in jeopardy.
Relationships: Tobin Heath/Christen Press
Comments: 16
Kudos: 162





	Under(covers)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JustCrushALot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustCrushALot/gifts).



> Happy Birthday [JustCrushALot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustCrushALot/pseuds/JustCrushALot) ! This is just the start, but I wanted to get something out for your birthday! 
> 
> To everybody else: this hopefully won't be that long, and this is definitely a shorter first chapter. I'm gonna aim for 3 chapters, but, well, words have a tendency to get out of hand with me, so we'll see. It's super AU, but hopefully you'll enjoy. And, yes, this will be FULL of tropes. Let me know what you think!  
> xx

She was late. Of fucking course she was late. And here Christen was waiting on her feeling completely exposed in the deep v-neck sleeveless emerald green dress with a slit so high that she’d have no trouble calling it scandalous. Finding places to conceal things like mics and weapons had been challenging, to say the least, and she hated having this much make up on. It wasn’t practical. 

But did Special Agent Too Cool to Show Up On Time give a rat’s ass? No. Of course not. 

Christen closed her eyes and took a deep breath, in through her nose and out through her mouth. 

In. 

Out. 

In. 

Out.

She felt her temper settle, the rage building behind her eyes fading from an angry red to a vague orangey-yellow hue. 

She checked her watch. The diamond encrusted, completely over-the-top, eye-catching gadget had many functions of course, but telling time was still among them, and currently it told her that if Agent Heath didn’t show up soon they were going to miss their ride and, with it, their chance to close this case. 

A few more calming breaths later, and Christen spotted her, strutting up in a tuxedo with a grey jacket with a black collar, overly large sunglasses covering her eyes, broad smile on her face, acting as if she didn’t have a care in the world, as if the sun wasn’t already low on the horizon.

Christen took two more breaths, already feeling her annoyance spiking again, and bit out a greeting. 

“You’re late. And your bowtie is crooked.” 

The large sunglasses came off to reveal soft brown eyes that were crinkled in amusement. “Nice to see you too, Agent Press.” 

Christen glared. “Chrissy. Remember? I’m Chrissy, your escort for the event.”

“And I’m Toby, the one paying your way in. Might want to act like you don’t hate me.” 

Christen glared again and reached out to fix Agent Heath’s bowtie. “That’s better, babe.” The last word sounded so forced it wouldn’t have fooled anyone within earshot, but she didn’t have to fool anyone just yet. When the time came, she’d play her part. It was what she was paid to do and she had been given the assignment for a reason. But had they really had to pair her with Heath? 

She sighed. 

“Come on. Let’s get this over with.” 

“Yep. World needs saving.” 

The smugness of Heath’s words made Christen have to curl her hands into fists at her sides to keep from punching her. 

This was going to be the worst assignment ever. 

  
  


“Welcome to the pleasure cruise!” 

Armando, stocky and muscular with a shaved head and skin that betrayed the amount of time he spent soaking in the sun, was excessively loud, his voice booming in greeting as he pulled Heath into a hug. His cologne was so overwhelming that Christen had to fight the urge to gag. 

“Toby, you have outdone yourself,” Armando declared, looking Christen up and down without any sense of restraint. “Look at this beautiful woman you have brought on ths cruise!”

It was enough to make Christen’s skin crawl, but instead she stepped towards him and acted flattered. 

“Lovely to meet you.”

He pulled her into a hug, his body sweaty through the dress shirt, and the smell of it combined with the cologne was almost overpowering. Then she felt his hand on her ass, giving it a squeeze. It was only years of training that kept her from drawing her knife and cutting it off right then and there. 

Maybe Heath wouldn’t be the most insufferable part of this assignment after all. But at least at the end of this, if everything went well, Armando would be walking off of his yacht in handcuffs. 

She bit her lips playfully as she pulled away. “Goodness, wouldn’t want Toby to get jealous, you know. She’s a bit on the possessive side.” 

Christen stepped towards Heath and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, resting her other hand on Heath’s stomachs, feeling, against her will, just how strong her abs were. She curled a lock of Heath’s hair around her finger and leaned into her flirtily, knowing that she would play into it, and hoping that it would be enough to make Armando back off. 

Sure enough, Heath put a possessive hand on her waist, pulling her in closer. “When your woman is as fine as this, it’s hard not to be a little possessive, right, Armando?”

Armando let out a deep laugh. “Right you are, Toby. Right you are. Come. Join. We will be heading out soon. A cruise of wonder and…” Again Armando’s eyes dragged slowly over Christen’s body, and she straightened her leg so that less of it was visible through the slit that went almost to her hipbone. “...unbelievable pleasure. Come, come. Jeffrey!”

At his bark, a tall, white man in a butler’s uniform approached and offered a small bow. “You called, sir?” he asked in a posh British accent. 

Armando threw an arm around his shoulders, but the man didn’t flinch, his posture not changing from it’s rigid form at all. “Man, I love this guy! Why have the money if you can’t have a real butler, right?” Armando declared. “Jeffrey, take these two to their room. This is Toby Laguini and…”

“Chrissy,” Christen supplied in a girlish voice that made her flinch internally. 

“And her beautiful date, Chrissy. Make sure they’re comfortable.” Turning back towards them, he added. “Take your time, settle in. The real business won’t start until tomorrow night. For now, we party! And if that starts in your room, well...I wouldn’t blame you!” Armand added, nudging Heath in the ribs.

Heath laughed and Armando threw back his head, his entire body shaking at his own joke. 

“Right this way sir...erm, madams. Follow me please.” 

  
  


“Tomorrow night?” Christen hissed as soon as they had been left in privacy. “How long is this cruise, Heath?”

“You mean Toby?” 

Christen glared. “Tobin, if you don’t answer me, I swear to God —”

Heath sighed. “He never specified. I figured a day, maybe two. He likes to take his time. Armando isn’t the type to be rushed. And we don’t want to blow this. This is going to be the biggest sale of nuclear arms codes in recent history, and if we don’t stop it —”

“I know, I know!” Christen growled. She looked over the accommodations. The room was lush and had sliding glass doors that led to a small private patio. There was a bathroom attached that had the appearance of being decadent, but cracks around the mirror suggested it was more cheaply made that Armando wanted to let on. Against one wall was a small dresser that Jeffrey had informed them contained clothes that he believed would fit them, should they wish to change. The biggest, most glaring problem with the room, however, was taking up most of the space in it. 

“There’s only one bed.” 

Heath flopped down on it, not even taking off her shoes as she did so, and looked up at Christen. “Yeah? Well, Armando did say it was a pleasure cruise.” 

She looked so fucking smug with that infuriating smirk and the way she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. Christen had half a mind to push her off the boat. 

“Yeah, well, don’t get any ideas, Toby. I’m sure the floor is plenty comfortable.” 

And with that, she unceremoniously shoved Heath right off the bed. 

  
  


She’d been working for the agency for five years now. She’d worked her way up. She had the brains to make her body an asset and this wasn’t the first time she’d had to use it, but it never failed to make her feel cheap. 

It wasn’t that she slept with any of her targets. It was just that men had an overwhelming tendency to lose their inhibitions when a pretty girl showed them interest, and, well, Christen’s bosses weren’t idiots. 

Still, this was the biggest case that she had ever been assigned, and when Cheney had come to her with the offer she had jumped on it. Really, though, she should have stopped and at least asked who was running point. She knew the investigation had been ongoing, she knew she wasn’t exactly running the show, but when she had found out it was Tobin Heath? 

She had tried to argue that someone else would be better suited, but Cheney had put her foot down. She had the best qualifications, she was the top marksman in her class, and they needed someone with her ability to think on their feet. Out on the yacht they would have no immediate backup. It would be just the two of them. They would have to rely on each other. 

And that, in Christen’s mind, was exactly the problem. How could she rely on Heath? Heath whose reputation preceded her as someone who wasn’t afraid to play flexible with the rules. Heath who all too often took on the role of playboy because it hit close to home, always having some pretty girl draped on her arm. Heath who could play with the boys even though she had spearheaded an initial campaign for equal pay in the agency with Cheney and Rapinoe to back her. 

Heath who was now glaring at her from the foot of the bed. 

“I’m sorry, I thought we were professionals here. My mistake. I figured you would have figured out how to share sometime around age six. Let me explain how it works. You sleep on one side, and I sleep on the other.” Heath spoke as if addressing a child and it only served to further Christen’s irritation. 

“I can share when people know how to keep their hands to themselves, but I don’t want you to get the wrong idea here,” Christen countered. 

“Oh, trust me, honey, my hands have no interest in straying.” 

Christen felt her shoulders tense. Honey? Who exactly did Heath think she was? “Sure. That’s why you put your hand quite so low on my hip when we were on deck with Armando?” 

“Like you didn’t enjoy feeling my abs,” Heath replied with that annoying smirk firmly back in place. 

Just then a voice in Christen’s ear chirped to life. 

“Ladies, you are supposed to be working together to take down arms dealers, not taking each other down.” Cheney’s voice, as usual, was full of reason. 

“Yeah, save the flirting for in public,” Rapinoe added, sounding far too amused. 

“There’s no flirting,” Christen and Heath declared as one. 

“Sure,” Rapinoe replied, not sounding like she believed them for a second. 

Christen rolled her eyes. 

“Now remember, comms will only work within a certain range. And if he takes you to International waters, like we suspect he will, we have to coordinate any back up. Keep your eyes and ears open and look after each other out there. We’ll stick as close as we can without arousing suspicion.” 

Christen nodded and looked to Heath. 

“Understood,” Heath replied. 

The comms went silent and Heath studied her for a long moment, eyes dipping a little low on her chest for Christen’s liking. “Truce?” Heath asked, extending a hand. 

Christen sighed, and took it. 

They shook, and she was about to let go, when Heath pulled her in closer, her grip firm. 

Heath’s lips felt soft and inviting against her own, but she was far too shocked to react at all. 

Heath pulled away a moment later. “Wanted to get that out of the way to make sure when it happened in public there wouldn’t be any strangeness.” 

Christen closed her eyes and took a deep breath. In. Out. When she opened her eyes, she gave Heath a solid shove. 

“Next time: ask! Have you ever heard of consent?” 

Tobin chuckled. “Yes, ma’am. But next time, try not standing there like a brick wall.” 

Christen had half a mind to show her just how well she could kiss, but the other half of her mind wondered how much of a splash she’d make if she pushed her off the balcony. “Let’s just get through this job.” 

“The job where you’re my date?” 

“I can’t wait until it’s over.” 


End file.
